How it was and be
by MoonLeeramia
Summary: What if Rikudou Sennin had a daugther with strange abilities. NEW CLAN Hashibami on the scene! Leera and Lina are twin sister and Naruto feel strange connection /in family way/. Mysteries, new destinies and resurrection of some characters. That all will be in this story. (first story in english language, so sorry for grammar)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Although we were then only one but remember that each of us. When Rikudou Sennin felt that his days were getting shorter and rather then tear us apart, he decided on his successor. He had to decide between the son who inherited his able body, and the children who inherited the power of his eyes . Combining this strong body and eyes arose a ninja with rinnegan. Both these sons knew. Both of them respected their father, so no one planned to steal the gift from blood brother.

One day, he called them in large, dark hall.

"My duty was to bring learning about chakra into this world. I learned peasants and settlers about the techniques appropriate for defence and survival. After this job, I wanted to achieve higher and more difficult target. Bring peace and gave birth with women to children, who would inherit my skills and further my spread and their own knowledge. And so it happened. Several of my sons went into the world. You two and your sister have stayed here, because you were not satisfied with your abilities. " told Rikudou Sennin to his beloved sons.

"For me, it was long, tiring, but a happy journey. Uchiha, your job is to protect my new successor and his people. And you, Senju, you shall reign in my place. Raised a great people, and their successors. That´s all what I wanted to tell you. "said Sennin and went out of the room. Two brothers, Senju and Uchiha walked out as well.

Someone knocked on the door, there was a girl's voice: "Come in," and into Hashibamis room, girl sitting on the bed, went Rikudou Sennin.

He looked at his daughter with piercing look. She had sixteen or seventeen year, brown eyes and long hair. She watched duel between her two brothers. It was really sharp and very unusual to be a just training.

"According to the seriousness of their match, it is a better name, because that combat can not be called as training, you find out…."

Rikudou didn´t finish, because Hashibami jumped in his speech: "….that you have decided on your successor."

Sennin continued: "I felt some discontent from Uchihas side and I fear the worst. The cycle of revenge between him and Senju. Please Hashibami, if it will need to be, stop him. Your skills ... It is remarkable how much you know resist sharingan techniques. "

"Dad, I'll do as you wish. I'll stop him, but ..." for a moment Hashibami paused, "but it is not enough just my ability ..."

…

"What happened? Why Uchiha was not stopped? After all Hashaba ..."

"Hashibami." Kyuubi corrected Naruto.

"Hashibami had the ability so why happened, what happened? Why was launched this circle full of hate?" Naruto questioned further.

Nine-tails collided "She disappeared. Someone claims that she went to create a new helper. New demon. One that would tamed the rest of us. I do not know if it's true." he said.

"Oh. Thank you, but I am not too much interested in fairy tales"


	2. Chapter 2 Forest of waves

**Hello people :) New chapter of this story is here.**

 **Disclaimer:** **What if Rikudou Sennin had a daugther with strange abilities. NEW CLAN Hashibami on the scene! Leera and Lina are twin sister and Naruto feel strange connection /in family way/. Mysteries, new destinies and resurrection of some characters. That all will be in this story.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **...**

Naruto opened his eyes. Still remembered the dream that he dreamed. Actually it was not a dream that Kurama, nine-tail demon trapped in his body, told him how it all happened. How it was and as it is now. Naruto sat on his bed and asked Kyubiho: "Why did you tell me this? Even so, the team will not change anything. "

Kyuubi only mockingly retorted: "It was about time that you learned the truth."

And that was the end of their conversation. Naruto looked around after the mess in his room.

 _To clean up? For what,_ he thought with a smile on her lips.

Then again he spoke to Kyuubi: "You know, Kurama, you're not a bad boy... I mean...demon. You just look like you are nightmarish. All demos look like that."

He did not answer. Apparently it touched him. Naruto came to the window. Cleanses his leg from an old banana peel, whose rights were stepped on, he said: "Today it looks on a sunny day! It need some mission. Or at least training. "

He dressed up, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, and went to Fifth Hokage.

But for him she did not have any "super" mission. Before Naruto began to grumble and complain that he feel underutilized and only vain his life, Tsunade gave to his hand roll with cover, an official document.

"Naruto, a bit from the North gate of Konoha are mountains known as the Forest of waves. In them there is a small village, it belongs to the Hashibami clan. From Konoha there is only one way, you should not get lost. This is important for both. For them and also for us. "said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded. He placed roll wrapper in a bag on side of his leg for smaller weapons.

But Naruto was no longer in the room. He walked to the North gate, looking around the city, wondering what he would do after completing this mission, if it can ever be called a mission. He was bored. From the corner twelve-years old boy ran into Naruto. Naruto recognized Konohamaru, one of his friends, and his young admirer.

"Konohamaru, what the hell?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, I did not see you." Konohamaru apologized and stood on his feet.

"And why are you so rushed?"asked Naruto.

"I got one great mission, although the only C-type, but may turns out to be mission B-type. I cannot wait!" Konohamaru was all beside himself with joy. But he did not escaped a grim expression on his friend's face.

"You got any mission? Go for Tsunade-sama, she'll definitely ..."

"I was with her!" Naruto jumped to his speech.

Konohamaru realized. But he already delayed, so he quickly said goodbye and run further.

 _To the next precipitate!_ Naruto sadly thought.

When he came to the North gate, he looked around. He wanted to find someone who would go with him to the Forest waves, but he saw no one. Even the guard dog, which should be constantly guard at the gate was not here.

 _As if everyone avoid me._

After seven minutes, he came to the edge of the forest. The journey was only one relatively good and broad, they are driven by small wagon with donkey or chariot for feudal lords. It was wide enough for two coaches go against each other without injuries and avoidance. While the road looked like from city, the forest was like a fairy tale. Thick, green, almost no branch broken off on the ground and lived. Literally lived! You could hear the birds singing of various kinds or lowing of deer. It was in fact spring. And that is just the most beautiful in these parts. While Naruto was walking through the forest, enjoying all those sounds, breeze in his face, the warm glow of sunlight falling on his face, among the leaves of trees, someone was watching him. That someone was Shira Hashibami, guardian of owl population in this forest. It was a seventeen year old young man with jet black hair and chestnut-brown colour eyes, one of the strongest and youngest fighters from Hashibami clan. He did not want to hurt Naruto, but he saw him only from the back, did not see a character on Naruto's headband, but saw headband. Ninja! Hashibami clan was prudent, and therefore Shira at first just watched Naruto.

"Hello. I am Shira Hashibami and you just walked along our way. You're going to the village of my clan?"

Naruto speechless nodded. It took him a while to recover from the environment.

Then he spoke: "I'm Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. And ... and ... and I bring a document to the leader of your clan. "

 _Taxes again!_ Shira thought. He hated taxes as everyone in his clan. Still and still rising, they added up new ones. His clan was poorer and poorer. Within two years the clan has become as poor as forest that swept tornado. He wanted to send Naruto there where he came from, but he realized that Naruto cannot be considered that they increase taxes.

So he said, not very friendly, but willingly, "Follow me. I see you are here for the first time. "

Naruto just nodded again.

They went silently. Shira did not plan to build fellowship and Naruto did not even thought of that. He was still amazed with surrounding nature. Then he heard a gurgle creek. It was tiny, had a deep trough and had no fish or crayfish or small ones like water beetles, even in it was not moss or algae on the rocks. It was perfectly clean. Naruto stopped and approached the stream. Shira watched as Naruto does. But Naruto just watched the perfectly clear creek water ... longed to taste. He knelt, reached out and his fingers were just beginning touching the water when Shira said: "I would not drink! And neither touch the water. A few people have tasted it. Overslept. Whoever bathed, he slept a wakeless sleep for several months, who drank it ... He fell asleep and never woken up more. "

Naruto pulled his hand up and looked in disbelief at Shira. No longer had he wanted to argue that the perfection can not be poisonous when he realized that Shira here live longer and about the stream knows better than him. Besides, in water was nothing alive. The bottom of the creek only paved dead stone. He decided to trust Shiras judgment.

He muttered: "Thanks for the warning."

Shira sincerely smiled.

When he finally stood on the edge of the village, Naruto looked around again. Do not blame him. He got to such a different place, which in this morning did not even exists for him. And what he saw, was strange as almost everything in the Forest of waves. The village was quite large. Several hundreds of hectares of forest and fields belonged to village, which also once used to be trees, but also people here wanted something to grow and be the least dependent on the surrounding villages and towns, especially from Konoha. Then there were houses. Many were already old but well-maintained, but some were so deteriorated that the people here hanged a sign that says: Enter on your own risk.

Naruto was out of curiosity asked: "These houses, which fell into disrepair, have no owners or their owners do not repair them?"

Shira sadly looked around from house to house, then said: "They have owners, thus most. But they are so poor and ill that they don´t care. You know, we now have a bit desperate situation now and to tell you the truth, Konoha does not helping. Hokage still sending us some documents, which are other taxes. They are too high. Yet two years ago, our village was filled with wealth and people able to work, however today ..."

Shira became unable to speak. He was sick from this situation. Naruto understood what Shira do not say. When feudal heard about the richness of the clan, of course he wanted something from them, so he introduce special taxes. First were a reasonable amount, but in the time of the Second Hokage, Hashibami clan had to start paying taxes to Konoha. Because they essentially falls under it. Their shinobis were wearing headbands with Konoha sign. Many people from north stopped there and asked help from this clan and Konoha didn´t like it because they lose "potboiler". Leader of those times did not protest and realized that inadvertently robs Konoha. But suddenly taxes were higher and income lower. Now the people managed to grub up forest and create a relatively fertile soil in which grow variety of crops. And it probably will be taxed too already. However, with the enlargement of field came a strange virus that was previously recognized only in southern regions far from the culture of ninjas. They found the "silencer" to the disease but not medicine. Clan itself in cooperation with Konoha are close to discovery. Supposedly. Either way, a significant part of the clan recently succumbed to a fatal, only now weakening disease. Either way, a considerable part of the clan recently succumbed to the deadly, now only weakening disease.

Shira took courage to say out loud, what is in this village doesn't told: "We are oppressed. I do not want to blame anyone, and I understand that the land of Fire can take a certain amount from us, as support for poorer. But suddenly we're the poor, and no support come. I therefore hope that at least you're carrying good news. "

Naruto just smiled, and now he hoped for the same. He did not want to be the bearer of bad news **.**

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading :) If you are reading of course. I know thet my translations is like from some baka, but I hope I will improve it .**


End file.
